Asada Dylena
Asada was born into a small family of traveling gypsies, moving from town to town serving as psychic guides. She was born blind and as such, had adopted the cowl around her eyes at an early age through which she helped further trick individuals through her life in later years. Abilities Total Mana: 325 (20-30 recharge per minute) Asada's Familiar Asada's familiar is a Small black rat that has been named Crackers. Crackers is about 10 inches long head to tail. Crackers is unable to enter a well lighted area, but is able to open small “gateways” between darkened areas, giving her a sort of transportation. The farther away the other “gate” is, the longer it will take to arrive there. Crackers, along with her other summoned beings, are the only thing Asada can see at all times and in any sort of detail. She has no drain on Asada. (0 Mana Cost) Level 1 Surge of Power Word of Power spell, the Right hand becomes electrically charged. It can charge batteries, overcharge electronics, or stun people.But in order to get the taze effect, she needs to keep constant contact with her palm. Binding Chains With a quick flick of the wrist and a few uttered words, Spectral chains will burst forth from around her and the surroundings to ensnare her intended targets. They can be held for up to 5 seconds without her concentrating on it, or up to 30 if she stands still and focuses. Can be dispelled rather easily by various means. Will only hold solid beings. Barrier Channeling souls, Asada can summon up a transparent wall before her to protect her from various projectiles or other solid masses. If there is enough force behind it, some projectiles (.50 BMG and up for example) will penetrate, but will be significantly slowed. A .50 BMG round will usually drop just inside the barrier, while leaving a sizable hole in her defense. The barrier is unaffected by magical attacks/Elements cast through magic. Although natural fire or energy will pass through as if it's not there Swarm of Rats Summons 20-30 rats that she can order to swarm into a place to do particular things. Gnaw through power lines, cause a panic, etc. They are unable to enter into a lighted area and are as vulnerable as real life rats Level 2 Summon Guardian Following the appropriate ritual, Asada and bring a Bo staff wielding warrior to her beck and call. Referred to simply as “Guardian” he is dressed in a worn Scale mail tunic and adorned with shackles on his wrist and ankles. Each shackle has 2 or 3 links in a thick chain dangling from them, representing his enslavement to Asada. Her Ancestors having bested him in a dual long ago. Unlike most other creatures, Guardian is free thinking and reacts to what he sees but is very limited on how far he can go from Asada and can only be out for a limited amount of time before he begins to fade. During heavy combat he can be around for about half an hour. Or he can be roaming around, just there to interact with his surroundings or conversing, for 3-4 hours. Passive Blindsight Although blind, Asada is more than capable of roaming around a busy street without bumping into too many people thanks to a trait given to her through her Faith. Her Faith has a unique tune to it and her ears are sensitive to this tune, catching the returning waves and piecing it into a general picture that Asada views. Small details are unable to be detected, as is visual details such as a painting or words on a paper. Resolution Word of power strengthens the caster's resolve and fortitude, giving them a stronger will and provides a cleansing aura around the caster, any within this aura will feel rejuvenated, cleansed and fortified against all doubts, dark thoughts and persuasions to do bad/evil Details Rituals For her power she needs but to tap her Scythe on the ground and picture the proper circle, assuming she’s used it before and committed it to memory. But then there is the requirement of the incantation, proper hand gestures, and ingredients(spell pending) All spells but her calling Crackers, who is technically always on her plain of existence, requires the above and some are able to be cast quickly. The quicker (And comparably weaker) spells can have its symbols drawn in the air. Biological Profile Appearance Standing around 5’4, Asada is a rather slender individual although she is well built and capable of some rather strong lifting. She has a collection of swirling tattoos around her wrist and hand, shoulders, back, belly, and even on her cheeks and neck. Asada is rather lightly clothed in rather tribal clothing. A small top covers her Bcup breast while a long skirt covers her legs with a belt of interlinked golden plates with colored beads around her waist. A dropping decorative/religious bead set dropping down to her knees. A small necklace around her neck serving as a prayer item for her. She has simple “Arm Warmer” style gloves that cover her wrist and most of her forearm, allowing for free hand movement. One of her most important pieces of clothing would be the cowl she wears at all times of the day that covers her eyes, rendering her blind even if she could see normally. Attached to the cowl is a series of bones(Rib segments of those she fell during battle) and beads that serve to show her faith. She often goes barefoot, although if needed she will slip into a pair of hand-made leather and wood sandals. Personal Belongings Scythe 5 foot staff with a 2 foot long blade, with a soft curl. The length of the inside is sharpened to a razor edge while half of the blade on the top if sharpened. Not to any razor edge or anything. The staff is built of super lightweight metal, the lower half of the staff if slightly heavier to counterbalance the weight of the blade. Large pouch Divided inside to accommodate various things. Currency, small tools, vials and feathers for her rituals. Personality Asada is a rather quite person. She herself doesn’t much talk to others unless they approach her in the first place. She doesn’t exactly hate any alternate or supernatural race, but is required to fight them by her religion. She believes in fair fights despite hunting the supernatural, and will get something's attention before she attacks. She truly loves her Familiar, Crackers, and often will sit around and play with her in public. She does talk to her, but not out loud. She almost always has rat treats on her. Asada LOVES food. She has been known to put a fight off for food. So long as it's home made. She dislikes most fast food or easy cook meals. Likes : •Prayer : •Defending/helping the weak : •Meditation/Combat Training (To her they are one in the same) : •Eradicating what she deems a threat : •Cooking Dislikes : •Zombies/Dark magics : •Werewolves : •Thugs/Gangsters : •Rape/Abuse : •Chips (Doritos mainly) Strengths : •Combat W/ : *Scythe-like weapons : *Magic : *Unarmed : •Dexterity : •Faith : •Performing Exorcisms : •Contacting the dead through rituals : •Being blind, she relies heavily on her other senses and has trained herself to detect supernatural beings. Weaknesses : •Finds it VERY hard to fight a child : •Due to being blind, she can’t see fine details or text. : •Quite a few things require absolute concentration in order to be done successfully. Exorcisms, Anguish Aura, And Summon guardian, if Focus is broken can result in harm or exhaustion to Asada. : •Contacting ghosts for extended periods of time or using a lot of magic in combat tends to drain her energy. : •She is forbidden, by her religion, to use firearms or other modern weaponry : •Firearms are a large weakness due to the range they have and Asada's lack of sight. She can only see in good detail (By her standards) out to maybe 50 feet. After then, everything begins to get blurry. Also note, she can only really see the edges of things around her, similar to echo location. Spiritual Convictions Nocrasisim History Asada was born into a small family of traveling gypsies, moving from town to town serving as psychic guides. She was born blind and as such, had adopted the cowl around her eyes at an early age through which she helped further trick individuals through her life in later years. At her early age, She was taught that contact with the divine spirits could strengthen her and better her life. Which she believed. She believed that if she was faithful enough, the fallen souls would allow her to see. Through she never could she continued to believe and became a rather believable psychic, tricking many cities over her life. When she was older, she became interested in the martial arts and, although she couldn't see, through practice, she managed to hone in on where the movement was coming from based off of where the sudden rustle of clothing or rush of movement came from. Although there was still much to be desired. Asada was in the middle of a prayer when the great time shift struck. She ended up going into a Coma of sorts of a few days, where she learned of her new found powers and managed to adjust slightly to her newfound sight (although she was still in a coma) After awaking, Asada searched for her family in their small camp they had been at for the night. But to no avail. She found no trace of them, as if they had up and left suddenly. But she did find one thing. A Steel Scythe and a small black rat sitting on the blade. Along the grip is an Inscription that, to date, no one else save Asada has been able to read. Exact reason is unknown for this. Over the course of the next year, Asada grew in power and became a far greater fighter, eventually leading herself to New York. Time Line Copy and paste time line here... Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Allies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Characters Category:Order of Ulrich Category:Magus